Beauty And The Beast
by Mocccasin
Summary: The man they call the beast held me captive for months. He tore me away from everything I ever knew, rewriting my life in to my own personal hell. He baffled me, but most of all, he scared me more than anyone else ever had. Eli/Clare.


The man they call the beast held me captive in his castle for months. He tore me from my family and everything I ever knew. He forced me in to my personal hell, scaring both of us beyond our wits. I cannot recall what I did to deserve this, if I did anything at all. He shocked me, leaving me baffled with a fluttering feeling in my stomach. But most of all, he scared me more than anyone else had.

* * *

><p><strong>First EClare story, woo! This is loosely based off of Beauty and the Beast, so I have made some tweaks. Enjoy!<strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for my OC's.**

* * *

><p>In my small, quaint, town, people liked to gossip. Which is how I suppose the myth of the beast started.<p>

He wasn't the hairy, large animal that your mind has perceived. No, it was much different. He was tall, with dark looks and unmistakable forest green eyes. An old castle sat atop a hill at the end of the woods, and anyone who ventured out there said goodbye to their loved ones. There was only one man who survived, and his name I can't quite recall. People were sent to his home to care for him, because he was so absolutely terrified that he would no longer venture out of his own home.

Which is what I guess left me standing here. My hand was poised to knock on the dark wooden door, with a basket of bread and fruit hanging from my left arm. Hesitation was evident in my mind, and I couldn't bring myself to rap on the door. I've never seen or heard from the man before, but from what I've heard, he's a complete wreck.

Finally, my knuckles knocked on the wood and left sound waves echoing throughout the house. There was a loud shuffling and the door opened a crack to reveal a tall man. His eyes were a bloodshot hazel, and he was looking around as if something was going to attack him. "What is your order of business?" He said gruffly and words refused to meet my mouth.

"Y-You look hungry. Here, take this." I handed him the woven basket filled with breads, fruits, and cheeses. "Have a nice day." After hesitating for a moment, I started to walk down the creaky steps and on to the cobblestone pathway.

"Wait." He called, and I turned around. "I could use some company." My shoulders released from their tense position and I slowly made my way back to the house. He opened the door wider to reveal a spacious living room, and I cautiously stepped in.

"It's alright, I don't bite." He cracked a small smile and I laughed quietly. "Have a seat." He gestured towards the maroon couch and I sat, crossing my legs and looking around the room. It was clean, with white walls and framed pictures. He chose to take a seat in the matching armchair across from me.

"What's your name?" He asked quietly, and I looked up. His eyes were filled with curiosity and I couldn't help but answer. "Clare." I pursed my lips and played with my thumbs.

"That's a pretty name." He murmured and leaned back in the chair. "My name's Alec."

We were both silent for a while, and the only noises in the house came from our own lungs. For some reason, I was scared. Afraid that the Beast would show up and take this man away again. Alec has been through so much; it wouldn't be fair to put him through it again.

"I'm sure you want to know about the Beast." My breath hitched in my throat and he chuckled darkly. "It's a long story."

"I've got time." I blurted out and blushed deeply. He laughed again, but it was lighter and happier. "It was about a year ago."

Alec froze for a minute, and a far away look took place on his face. For a moment, I thought something was wrong, but he snapped back to reality and coughed violently.

"It was stupid and reckless.. My friends dared me to go see if it was real." He paused and swallowed. I felt bad for making him do this, but there was no stopping him now.

"Once he saw me, he imprisoned me in the dungeon for weeks." Alec breathed in deeply. "His eyes… They're so green and menacing."

He choked up and couldn't go on any longer. "I'm sorry." He whispered and looked down. I didn't respond and stood up. A dusty picture frame stood by the door and I ran my finger over it. "She's lovely." I murmured and Alec's head snapped to the picture.

"Too bad she's dead." He cackled wildly and stuffed a baguette in his mouth. I took one more look around the cold house and wrapped my cloak tighter around me; things like this weren't worth the trouble.

I left without a word, I didn't want to disturb his state of mind. Outside wasn't much better, the wind was bitter and the snow was relentless. I heard whispers, but ignored them. If people wanted to talk, let them talk.

It was around Christmas, and instead of cheerful decorations on windows, it was blank in the quiet town. People rushed in and out of shops, trying to be unseen by someone I couldn't see. It must have been the Beast's henchmen, he supposedly had servants dressed as civilians roaming the streets to look for his next victim. It didn't disturb my peaceful state of mind, though. No one looked suspicious, and although there wasn't much activity here, it was a fairly normal day. That is, until I walked through my front door.

The door was unlocked, something very unusual for my father. He always kept the house locked no matter what, especially with the myth of the Beast.

"Papa?" I called. The room was empty and clean, without a speck of dust decorating the mahogany table. There was a shuffling sound in the kitchen and my father came out with a wide smile on his face.

"Clare! I'm so glad I got to see you before I left." He came over and gave me a hug. Randall Edwards was a full-time inventor, with numerous successes in his lifetime. We didn't need the money any longer, but he kept inventing things to keep himself occupied. Nowadays, no one else believed in him, but I did. Although his ideas were floundering, I couldn't just give up on my own father.

"Where are you going?" I asked. My father ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I have a new wood-chopping machine that I want the mayor to see at the fair. It's an overnight journey through the woods, but I'll be home by early afternoon tomorrow."

"Oh." My face fell and I looked down. Being alone was the last thing I wanted right now, but if it made my father happy, then so be it. "When will you be leaving?"

He checked his watch. "About now, actually."

"Well, I hope you have a nice trip." I smiled weakly and he hugged me. "Thanks, Clare-Bear. Don't you worry, I'll be home before you know it."

Little did I know that those words would soon ring untrue.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon was cloudy and uninviting as I sat on the couch, curled up by the fire with a book and a cup of cocoa.<p>

Every time the pounding of horse's hoofs sounded outside, I glanced excitedly just to be let down. It went on like that until darkness fell.

Worrying came as a second nature to me, because it happened a lot in my lifetime. Something always went wrong, and fear bubbled in my stomach until I couldn't bear it any longer.

Which was why I was currently riding through the icy forest with Jack, my horse. He was a beautiful chocolate brown color, with a thick black mane and tail.

The wind blew through my short curls and I shivered. I really should have worn a heavier coat, winter in France was terrible. A looming castle came in to view, and the closer we rode, the more detailed it became. Large iron gates were swinging in the wind, and when we got close enough, Jack stopped.

I knew he didn't want to go any further. Once I stepped off, he went running in to the woods, and I was all alone. An abandoned wood-chopper was standing forlornly by the gates. My father was here. Taking a deep breath, I walked through the gates and past the snowy courtyard. Gargoyles decorated the stone steps and I carefully padded past the ice.

The mahogany doors slid open with ease and I walked inside. "Hello?" My voice echoed off of the walls and a flame flickered down the hall.

"Clare…" A deep voice moaned from my left, and I glanced down. What I saw next was utterly terrifying; my hands suddenly felt ice cold and I knelt down.

My father was gripping the bars of a small cell, and I could only see his face. He must have been on a lower level.

"Papa!" I crawled over to the cell. "No, get out of here." He grasped my hand feebly and I froze.

"Please." My father whispered. I hesitated, but I couldn't just leave my father to die.

I jumped as I heard a brute force open and slam the door behind me. "Who dares to intrude upon the solitude of my home!" A voice boomed in the dim light. I glanced around, but all I saw was the outline of his tall silhouette

"I-I came to find my father, he's been missing for so long and I.. Please, just take me instead!" I shouted in spite of myself. Suddenly, a figure appeared, and I was taken aback. His face was beautiful, with smooth olive skin, pink lips, and stunningly green eyes.

"_His eyes… They're so green and menacing." _The words flashed through my mind, along with Alec's terror-filled eyes. He didn't mention the Beast's beauty, though. A fan of jet-black hair crossed his forehead and his eyebrows were barely visible.

"Your father is trash," He spat. "What are you doing here?" His voice was so angry and powerful that I jumped back and gripped on to the leg of a table.

"Who are you?" I couldn't stop myself from asking as my curiosity overwhelmed me. He didn't respond and I took that as an opportunity to continue.

"Please, I'll do anything you want if you release my father." I begged as I clutched my father's hand desperately.

"Anything?" He questioned, and I nodded. "Do you wish to trade your life for his?"

"Yes."

"Clare! No, don't do this! I'm an old man, I've lived my life! Yours is only starting, don't throw it away for me, I won't let you!" My father protested desperately. "Clare, sweetheart, I love you. I beg of you, do not do this."

I remained silent as I gazed up at the Beast. After a moment and without warning, he lit a match, illuminating the torch on the wall. I could see him even more clearly now, and his eyes were tortured.

His eyes roamed my body, top to bottom as he crouched in front of me, moving the flame closer to my huddling body as he scrutinized every inch of my quivering figure. His eyes moved to my own hands that clutched my father's frail ones.

"Fine, you will prove to be more useful to me anyway. I was planning to let him die and rot underground." I shuddered.

Relief washed over me as I watched him pull out a set of keys and walk down the spiraling stone steps that led to the dungeons.

He returned moments later with my solemn father. "You do realize that you are giving your life, your very freedom to me."

I nodded sadly as he watched me for a moment but continued with my father. "Wait, don't I at least get to say goodbye?"

"What makes you think that you deserve one?" He snarled and I flinched. "Please…" I whispered, tears coming to my eyes.

He pulled my father across the room swiftly and I ran after him, screaming that I loved him, before the door slammed shut in my face.

I collapsed on to the ground and pulled my knees to my chest. If I had crawled up to the window and looked outside I would have seen the carriage that carried my father away.

"Your name is Clare?" His voice rang out and I looked up. "Ever since I was born." I spat and he growled. "What is yours?"

"You do not speak unless spoken to, understood?" He roared in anger as his stance stiffened.

My own eyebrows creased in anger. If there was one thing I hated, it was being told what to do. "You cannot tell me when to speak, it is a right of my own choosing." I spat.

In seconds, he lunged at me and bent before my curled body. "I now control every aspect of your bleak future. You answer to me, and only me. Don't disrespect me, or you will be sorry."

I waited for him to finish so I could release the breath that was stuck in my throat. It whooshed out when he straightened himself in to a standing position.

"A few days sleeping on the floor should do you some good, girl. Start learning your place here, you won't be leaving anytime soon." He warned before leaving me alone with my thoughts, fears, and never-ending worries.

* * *

><p><strong>First Degrassi story, what do you guys think? And yes, Eli is the beast. (: This is a story based off of Beauty and the Beast, but I've changed some elements. Clare is Belle, and this is set in France, where Beauty and the Beast originally was portrayed. So, what did you think? I'll probably update weekly, so the next chapter will be up by next Wednesday.<strong>

**Much Love,**

**Kate. **


End file.
